


Seducing the Hitter

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot is clueless when it comes to his teammates, Feels, Mastermind Parker, Multi, OT3, Poor Eliot, The Eliot Job, they love you too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has this Mastermind thing down. Mostly.</p><p>Now she just has to convince her teammates that this plan is a good one, even GREAT.</p><p>Why be a duet with an alto, when they can so easily be a trio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Hitter

** Hardison: **

Alec Hardison has a problem. A somewhat simple problem, and yet one with some very complicated consequences. He’s in love with his girlfriend, and with the man that protects them. A man that is almost in your face with his heterosexuality. A man, who, was just seen last week asking a woman out.

 

Not that Hardison was watching at the time, he just likes to make sure his teammates are safe and the best way of doing that is by keeping track of where they are, and their enemies, at all times. Hardison likes being in control of safety, but he also really enjoys being pushed out of his comfort zones. Being with Parker is definitely a push out of his comfort zone. His crush with Eliot? Definitely pushing him out of his normal.

 

Parker came in with only his t-shirt on, and he smiles her way. He loves her, he really does. He just loves another just as much, and isn’t sure on what he needs to do to solve his problem. If he tells Parker, how will she react? If he tells Eliot, how will he react?

 

 

 

** Parker: **

Sophie had taught her to pay attention to body language, especially to that of the males’ on the team and to the marks’. Hardison’s face has a look similar to that of being worried. But what is Hardison worried about? They talked earlier and he was fine.

 

“Hardison?” Parker plops down in the chair across from Hardison, a bowl of cereal in her lap. “You okay?”

 

He’s not sharing eye contact, a sign of lying from Hardison, a sign of truth from a mark if his gaze happened to be on her boobs. His eyes are on neither. “Naw, girl. Nothin’ really. Just thinkin’ of the job and stuff.”

 

A tilt of the head, a habit she has yet to break herself of in concern of Eliot and Hardison. “You’re lying. What are you thinking about?”

 

“Who..wha…why do you think that, mama?” Hardison is on the defensive, another sign of lying. What could be so bad as to have him lie to her?

 

A bite of cereal to get her thoughts together, and she counters his defense. “Eye contact. Stammering. Defensiveness. Signs of lying.”

 

Huff of air. Fiddling with shirt. Nervous. “You’re getting good at the grifting, ya know?”

 

A shrug to show indifference, Parker nods. “I know. Now, what are you thinking about that has you nervous?” A quick glance down, Tara reminded her of that the last time they talked. “And aroused?”

 

“Pa..Parker!” Hardison puts his hands in the air and flutters them around. A sign of stress. A way to draw attention away from the subject at hand. “You don’t… I don’t.”

 

A quick flitting through recent memories and a conclusion that can be drawn. “Is it about Eliot? And how you’ve been staring at him?”

 

“You…you noticed that?” Still nervous, not wanting to tell truth, but needing to do so as well. Reading Hardison is getting easier.

 

A smile, hopefully one that isn’t too sharkish, grows on her face. “Yes. I’ve been looking too. Want to have a threesome?”

 

Bugged out eyes. So, maybe not what he really wants? “Yes. No. I want more than that.” Still fiddling, still not meeting eyes, still nervous, but no longer lying. The eyes are set differently now. “I want…” a hand gesture that’s supposed to encompass everything, Parker supposes, but doesn’t really say anything. “I want a relationship. With both of you.”

 

"Same." Parker hops up from her place on the chair and sets the now empty bowl on the table between them. “Let’s ask him.” She takes off to Hardison’s bedroom to grab some clothes. People give half naked people funny looks when they’re half naked in public. Not considered normal, apparently.

 

“Parker!” Hardison, she hears, hits his shin against the low coffee table and adds a curse to her name. “Parker! We can’t just ask…”

 

Dressed. Normal. Office. Parker steps in his way and gives her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before darting around him. “Why not? See you at the office!” A quick wave, a duck out the door, and she’s away from Hardison’s confused look.

 

Seduce the Hitter Job. She needs to finalize a few plans. Phone out, a quick text message to Eliot calling him back to the office. Hardison on his way. Good pieces to base a plan on.

 

 

 

** Eliot: **

Dammit Parker. Dammit Hardison. He just received the message a few moments ago and is now stuck speeding to get to the office. You’d think they could stay out of trouble for two days, but no. Something has to happen to have him come back and have their perfect relationship shoved in his face.

 

He loves the two of them, and wants nothing to happen to them. Hell, he’s willing to die to keep the two of them safe. But watching them? It twists something inside of him. He’s stuck fighting the urge to be a part of them. To be more than just a team member.

 

He’s their best friend. Their protector. He should be happy with just being that, but he’s not. He is, but he’s also wanting more. He wants more from the both of them. He just wants more.

 

He hasn’t felt this way since Aimee. Hasn’t felt the urge to settle down his roots in a long time, even if he got close to with Damien Moreau. That bastard just wanted him for his capabilities, and not for him. One good thing about this team, he knows they care about them more than just for that.

 

Appreciate it? Yes. But not just that.

 

Parker loves his cooking. He loves the way she steals from him, and acts as though she hadn’t.

 

Hardison loves his needling. He loves the way Hardison is always trying to get him to try one of his home made brews, no matter how much he complains about it.

 

What is he kidding? He loves the both of them way more than he should.

 

Eliot enters the room with a scowl, a default expression that he uses to cover his emotions. It works on most people, just not on the two in the room. It makes him feel better, however. “What the hell happened?”

 

Parker is wearing one of her complete face smiles. It would be creepy on anybody else, but to Eliot? It’s nice to see her smiling a smile that’s completely her own and not coached by another. “Turning up the time table for a job. Sit.” She’s pointing to a place on the couch, his regular seat, even if her regular is filled with Hardison.

 

A very nervous Hardison that scoots as far as he could to the other side of the couch. “Parker…babe. Please.” Hardison begging? What in the world could Parker be up to cause Hardison to react like that??

 

Cautiously, he looks between the two of them, careful to keep his scowl in place. “What job? I thought Nate was still picking them.” Eliot isn’t stupid, despite what he lets the world believe. He could see the way that both Ford and Sophie were pulling farther apart from the three of them, preparing them for the day that they would go off into the sunset and leave them to keep fighting the good fight.

 

Eliot watches as Parker makes her way to stand where Nate usually does so. “I have another Job.” She nods to Hardison, and Eliot is surprised to see the flinch. What pops up on the screen is a surprise, however.

 

It’s a picture of him, with the two of them on either side. The picture is one that they took after one of their movie nights not long after one of their earlier jobs. All three were smiling and had their arms around one another.

 

Eliot is surprised, to say the least, and is even more surprised at the expectant look on Parker’s face, and one of nervousness on Hadison’s. “What’s going on?”

 

Parker gives a nod to Hardison, and Eliot takes note of it but most of his focus in on the screen. ‘Seducing Eliot Job’. Parker is talking, but whatever she’s saying is going in one ear and out of the other for Eliot.

 

One part of his brain is cataloguing what she’s saying, but the majority is frozen in shock. Did they seriously go to all of this trouble to ask him to a threesome? “You two,” Eliot starts in a moment that Parker takes a breath, “are asking me to a threesome?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

Parker is giving Hadison one of her ‘What is your problem?’ looks. Eliot has a classification for her normal expressions, and ones that she uses for the marks. Similar to Eliot’s other classification for Hardison’s complaints. There were the ones that weren’t to be taken seriously, and those that he should be concerned about.

 

“Threesome is just sex. Well, normally.” A quick glance to the side has Eliot taking note of how nervous the cocky hacker is.

 

Eliot is starting to see the picture, he thinks.

 

“We don’t want _just_ sex. Sex is good, but more is better.” Only in Parker speech will that make any sense. Eliot isn’t sure if understanding her is a good thing or a bad thing at this point.

 

They keep talking between the two of them, he guesses to try to convince him of this too. But he doesn’t need any convincing to be _with_ them, he needed convincing to not _want_ to be with them. “I love you guys.”

 

That seems to shush them fairly quickly, and isn’t that a relief?

 

Hardison’s eyes are wide and get even wider when Eliot puts an arm around his shoulder and nods to Parker. She’s still standing there, but she has the expression similar to when he found her at a chocolate festival.

 

“This place has beds.” Eliot growls out, not wanting to fight the animalistic urges anymore. “Let’s go break one in.”

 

Parker grabs one of each of their hands and drags them into one of the five bedrooms that their Portland place has.

 

Eliot needed convincing to not want them, but if they wanted him? Who was he to deny them their want? Especially since it’s his want, too.


End file.
